The Phantom has Returned
by LilianaNight
Summary: Tatia is the new star in the Opera house. Carlotta is not to happy since Christine has gone on to bigger things and this new girl who is very young has taken her place again. She falls into a new vampire love triangle between Damon and Nik. Who is the new phantom and will he get the girl this time?


I heard the door open to my tomb. I was dead but I was not at the same time. I had laid her for a thousand years as Ester Mikelson little secret. She had made me a vampire shortly after using my blood to change my loves Niklaus and Elijah. Know as i rest here with a dagger in my heart i could her someone walk towards me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew one thing I wanted to be alive again and feel the fresh air on my face, smell the world I have missed so much, and feel the grass on my feet again. Maybe meet up with my lovers once more and finally tell them who I loved more. something made me want the intruder to be Niklaus or Elijah but of course I would settle for Kol or Finn. If only I could open my eye. I felt the dagger being pulled from my chest slowly and something warm hit my lips. Slowly I opened my mouth and let the liquid flow into it. The sweet taste of blood entered my system and I open my eyes and pull the arm towards me to drink. It was so good and I had missed it so much. My vision soon cleared and my hearing was back to normal.

"Easy young Tatia you don't want to drain me know." It was Ester Mikelson. I let her arm go and looked up at her. The woman I had trusted who stabbed me in and put me in a tomb to live for all eternity.

"Ester." The sound of my voice made me jump and I look around me. I was still in the dress she killed me in. It was a ling white dress that hugged my body and the skirt flowed down off my legs enough for me to move and walk. he front was stained with blood and tears from when I was crying years ago. It was just after my first kill. Ester didn't want me to be a distraction to her sons so she lead me to the tomb and told me it would be better this way. First she sealed me in her and ever so often brought me food to stay alive. One day she ran to the tomb and told me she had to make sure Niklaus and I were never together because it was not meant to be and tears fell off my checks.

"How can you do this to me Ester after all I have done for you." I yelled at her.

"I can't let you be with him. He can't love someone who doesn't belong to him. Tatia you need to leave and never return for his sake and yours." She replied. I glared at her and felt the veins pop from my blue eyes.

"You will never keep me away from him!" I ran towards her and she stabbed me. I fell into her arms and she sealed me in here.

"It has been a while." She says looking at me with a smile.

"Yes it has. You stabbed me in the back I remember it well." I stood up and stretched. It felt so good to move again. The bodies of the ones I drained long ago were now skeletons and slowly turning to ash. I stepped over them and looked around shuttering at the memories i had in here. Being captive for so long and now will I be free?

"That was in the past. I need your help once again." She says behind me.

"What know?" I turn and look at her trying to ignore my hunger and the fact she looked so good.

"My sons they have gotten out of control. I know you can fix them but you must promise me that you wont tell them it is you. YOu must pretend to be Katharina Pierce. She looks just like you and i'm sure you can capture her attitude." She smiles at me I was sure why she wanted me to act as this Katharina Pierce.

"Why would I do anything for you after you trapped me in here and ruined my chance with Niklaus." I glared at her and joy ran threw her face.

"Please Tatia I will release you and you will be free to do as you please just please do this for me and stop them. They are not acting like family they are growing apart you must belive me. Tonight I am hosting a ball and I need you to be there of course there is another other Petrova line you must avoid. Her name is Elena. You must act like you don't care, no emotion or little and be rude and mean. They will never know the difference." Anger ran threw me knowing there was two girls how looked like me that could possibly be moving in on the one I love.

"Fine but then I am free from you forever." I glare at her and turn to the entrance.

"Another thing. There is a blonde girl with the name of Caroline. Niklaus has fallen for her. Promise me you wont interfere with this. If you love him truly you will let him go." I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"I wont not as long as I don't have a reason to hurt her." I smile. "What must I do?"

"Fallow me and let me explain to you what will be going on. Who to talk to and who you need to remember and some thing you need to remember." She walked out side and I followed her. The breeze hit my face and joy came over me. She led me down a path slowly to tell me about this Katerina girl. She had fallen in love with two boys. Both of the Salvatore line. I had met one of them a long time ago but Niklaus killed him in fear I would leave him. SHe also told me how she hated Elena because she had stolen both the Salvatore brothers from her while she was locked in a tomb. Katerina was also in love with Elijah which made me a little happy because I wouldn't be acting when I was around him. Once she was finished we had reached her home. No one was there so we quickly walked up stairs where I saw Finn.

"Finn!" I hide behind Ester and tried not to look at him in the eye. Finn hated me for never choosing me and once he became a vampire he continuously tried to kill me.

"He wont hurt you dear." Ester leads me to a table and we go over to sit down. On the table was pictures spread out. each was of a different person. One of them caught my eye and I quickly picked it up.

"Who is this?" I ask showing her the picture.

"That is Stefan Salvatore." She says with a smile.

"He looks like someone I have met before." memories came back of Klaus killing the Salvatore I had once meet and then he began to change. His father dragged me back to Ester who used me once again to make the werewolf curse, which was a part of Niklaus because Ester had him with another man a werewolf to be exact. She told his father I would be the sacrifice to hide the curse and only my blood line would make him a hybrid. Of course Niklaus found out and I remember Ester asking me if I wanted to become an Original Vampire. I agreed and left my child with her to grow up and by the sounds of it she did and my bloodline was still roaming the Earth. Know I remembered why she locked me down there and asked me to leave. It was to save me. I place the picture down and sit. She begins showing me pictures of people. Elena and Kathrine who did look like me except they had brown eyes and mine were blue.

"You'll need to change your eye color. We can use my magic to make it look like your eyes are brown to other but by tomorrow they will be blue again." She says and moves on. I knew Rebekah and Kol so I ignored them and she showed me Caroline, Matt and Tyler. who were all some how important to Niklaus. He loved Caroline, Tyler was his first hybrid and Matt was the one who interfered with his love. Matt also liked Rebekah. Of course since I had photographing memory and when the time came I would know what to do. Ester had finn show me to the thing they called a shower and she laid out a dress for me. It was beautiful but honestly im not used to the new style of dresses.

The shower felt so nice on my lily-white skin i did want to get out. She told me to stay hidden and sent me to a room that no one would dare go to. The dress she had pulled out was black and sparkly. It was long in the back but cut off in the front, and shapeless. It would take a minute to get used to. She also gave me pair of Rebekah's black sparkly pumps. It put a smile on my face. Rebekah didn't like that fact I was such a distraction to her brothers. She sent in a young women in her mid-thirties to do my hair. It was simple. She curled it and pinned it back. She was human I could smell her blood and I sent her away. In front of me there were several objects. The woman told me it was make up and it didn't take long before I realized how to use them. I used the thing they called base and covered my face in it which blended perfectly into my skin tone. Then I used a powder to make it looks better in different light. I painted my lips red and used eyeliner to darken my eyes with black eyeshadow. Someone must have heard me in here because there was a knock on the door. turn down the light and walk towards it to see who it could be.

"Hello? Hows in there?" It was Niklaus. I really wanted to open the door and hug him and tell him I was back and that his mother was to blam for my disappearance but i didn't. The door rattled and I quickly ran to the bathroom. He walked in and looked around. My heart melted when I see him. I had to look away so I didn't run out to see him. I then notice my white dress laying on the floor out in the open. Quickly I run past him grab it and my gloves and run out the door. I stop and throw my dress in the laundry. He walks out and says hey. I turn and walk quickly to Esters room. Finn saves me by stopping him Once I reached Ester she used a spell to make other see my eyes as brown and not blue.

"Here." Finn hands me a mask and leaves the room.

"Thank you Tatia and tonight once this feud is over and my family is together again you will be free." She leaves the room and I put the black mask on. It was just tell I got out down stairs. As I leave the room and walk towards the stair way where people were filling the large ball room in there house. I take it off and leave it on the table. I would tell Niklaus who I was tomorrow when I returned to normal.

"Kathrine?" Kol pins me to a wall. My heart beats fast and I begin to panic at first then I remember. Act like Kathrine.

"Kol." I look at him and smile. "Let me go." I look at his hands that had me pinned.

"You actually look nice today." He chuckles and lets me go. "Come be my date for the night. Im sure Niklaus will love to have you here." He holds out his hand and I roll my eyes and take it. He walks me down the hall to the stair case.

"KOL!" Rebekah call to him catching both our attentions. I Smiled and tell Kol to go to her. I stand at the top of the stairs and spot the young Stefan Salvatore talking to his brother Damon. Damon spots me and looks at me confused. I tuned in and heard him ask his brother if I was invited and by whom. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked down the stairs. Elijah stopped me and I smiled happily. He walks up the stairs towards me.

"Hello Elijah." I say with a smile.

"You look amazing Katherina." He smiles at me not able to take his eyes off of me.

"You're more then welcome to look." I smile and look out in the crowd to see if Niklaus was wandering around somewhere.

"You don't sound like my Katherina." He looks at me in confusion,

"YOUR WITH KATHRINE!" I snap at him and he jumps back. I had let my English accent out.

"Your not Kathrine. Tatia?" He looks at me closely. I felt rage come over me and fear of Ester.

"Who the heck is Tatia?" I answer back and walk past him. "I wonder where Kol ran off to." I disappear and Finn pulls me to the side. Kol was with him.

"You told him?!" I yell at Finn outside.

"My mother told me to." He says shrugging his shoulders and walks towards Kol touching him on the shoulder. He whispers t something to him.

"Yet I cant tell Niklaus or Elijah except Elijah may already know." I cross my lace covered arms across my chest and glare at the two Mikelson brothers.

"'You know what to do Kol. She is your responsibility. Don't lose her or let her leave your site." Finn speeds off inside and leaves me with Kol.

"Well babe it looks like its me and you tonight." He holds out his hand.

"Never call me babe." I say grabbing his hand not amused.

"Oh fisty just the way I like them." I smirk at his comment.

"You will never get me and you know that." He frowns jokingly.

"You know I always get what I want. Babe." He whispers in my ear. I glare at him and look away.

"You will never have me. I belong to Niklaus." I say under my breath. It puts a smile on his face. He liked me playing hard to get.

"Lets go we need to stop this dumb feud." He pulls me along into the house. Everyone turns as we walk in. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Hi." I wave with my other hand and walk with Kol to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing already. I see my doppelganger and her lover Stefan dancing. Kol pulls me close and makes us join. Over and over again we change partners tell I was in none other then Damon Salvatore's arms.

"Hello Kathrine." He smiles and we dance. We have have a nice little talk before we leave. I tel him that I was not Kathrine but Tatia and he was suprised. Everyone thought I was dead. We changed again and I was with Stefan. he was confused. Kol was watching me and never took his eyes off of me. I let Stefan think I was Kathrine and as we danced I saw the Caroline girl dance with Klaus. Next thing I know I am spinning and I end up in Niklaus' arms.

"Hello love." My heart melts and I cant speak. "Cat got your tongue Tatia."

"You know?" I ask.

"How could I not?" He says as we dance. "Your elegance and the fact your eyes just showed the beautiful blue I love so much."

"Ester cant know you know I am here. She will send me back to the tomb I was in this morning." I whisper to him. He tightens his grip on my arms and before we could switch partners he makes me stay and the other girl move on. Caroline glared at me and whispered Elena harshly as she walked past me.

"What do you mean tomb?" He asks as I once again I am sent into a dancing world with him.

"Not here." I look over at Kol who was distracted by Elena confused as to how was who. I grab his hand and lead him to the back of the house.

"Why cant you tell me in there?" He asks.

"Your mother she doesn't want you guys to know I am back. She mad me a vampire the night I was sacrificed. That night when I woke up she told me I had to stay down there. You thought I was dead. I was there for a while tell she came down and told me I had to leave and never return. That I didn't belong to you and I could never be with you. I attacked her and she daggerd me and left me there. I have been in the mystic falls tomb for centuries and know she has brought me back, but she doesn't want me to interfere with you and Elijah just fix your family." I tell him and look down. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

"She doesn't have to know. When you are free I will come back to you. Come let us enjoy the night." We walk inside and sneak past Kol. I turn and am face to face with Kol once more. We have one last dance and when we are threw Ester calls us all to the front room. I had to out on the mask again so that no one knew who I was. There was something fishy going on in here. Ester I was her prisoner for years and from her power I was able to pick threw her mind day by day. She hated Niklaus and she hated the monsters she had created. She wanted them all dead. Know she wants them to be family. Elena walks out with Damon after she talks to Elijah. She has a worried but happy look on her face. There was also regret. I closed my eyes and tried to get to Ester. I managed to connect for a few minutes and I saw what had just happened. Elena had given her blood to Ester and as soon as everyone drinks the wine the five original vampires would be linked and killed. Which would also kill every other vampire in the world but me. She planned on killing me as well so that her mistake was taken care of. She left and I hadn't realized Kol was shaking me to let go of is hand. Rage ran threw me and I looked towards Elena. She had no clue that her lovers were about to die and I am not going to be the one to tell her.

"Tatia Love you are hurting me." He says. I take a deep breath smile and release my grip on his hand. How could she do this to me? They were handing out drinks and I declined using the excuse that I don't like wine. This shocked Ester. She wanted me to drink it so she could no longer be punished for this crime against nature. Well along with her I was on the other side. If we kill off vampires because one stupid dead witch says it is against nature we leave the werewolves that are not made by a spell to become out of control once again. I would not let this happen and I know how to fix this to. Ester departs to her room once more and we all go back to the party. I leave Kol and slip threw people towards Elena. Damon was on guard it made me mad. He saw me coming and told Elena to go to Stefan. As he walked towards me I ran out of the way. I smile as Elena jumps when I am in front of her. I had left Damon confused. He had never seen anyone run that fast. Not in his whole life.

"Kathrine?" Elena asks looking at me. I take off the mask and I had managed to brake the spell on my eyes from rage.

"No I am your worse nightmare." I say grabbing her arm and dragging her off to another room.

"Who are you what are you doing?" She asks.

"I know what Ester did and I will not let my love die because some psychotic bitch that looks just like me but not as pretty, wants him dead." I say making her sit in the chair.

"What? Kathrine let me go." She says standing up." I run to her and compel her to sit.

"Don't move shut up." I say looking into her eyes. She nods and sits back down. "Good girl." I smile and walk to the other side of the room taking my hair out. "Know you will go to Nik and Elijah and tell them the truth the whole truth."

"But Ester told me..." I flash her an angry growl and she shuts up.

"I don't care what Ester says. She took me from Niklaus once I wont lose him again. For good this time." I reply to her. "You can go. Tell no one of this conversation or Ester will be the lest of your concern. Tatiana Petrova will become your worst night mare." She stands up and leave as I walk out straight into Kol.

"I need to stop losing you love." He says with a smile. Rebekah was behind him She looks at me in Surprise.

"Tatia!" She growls. "What are you doing back here?"

"Enjoying your shoes. Thank you for letting em borrow them." I grab Kol's hand and drag him along to the ball room. The rest of the night I danced with Kol and avoided Ester. By midnight everyone was leaving and it was time for me to go to sleep. I locked my bedroom door and changed. People in modern times wore pants and shirts. I was not used to them but the tank top and sweets I was in sure felt nice. The touch of soft silk of the blankets and pillow cases felt nice on my skin. I was out in seconds. I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I get up and groggily walk over to the door.

"My shoes I want them back!" It was Rebekah. I grab her shoes and hand them to her. "Mother wants you as soon as possible." She walks away.

"Okay." I close the door and take a shower. It was never going to get old. Finn and Kol had got me some new cloths so I blended in with the people around me. Ester also made them get em black hair die along with red. So before my shower I had died my hair and set out clothing I actually felt comfortable in. I knew some of them were defiantly picked out by Kol. I rolled my eyes. Once I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, though I was still not used to the thing they called a bra, I put on my make up and brushed out my hair. It was black and I died the tips red. It just seemed right to me.

"Open the door!" It was Niklaus. I ran over and threw the door open.

"Nik!" I looked at him happily.

"You need to get your stuff and come with me. Your mother is going to kill you." The smile on my face vanished and I raced threw the room grabbing everything I could. Nik grabbed one bag and I grabbed the other and my make up bag. He dragged me out of the house to the car.

"Stefan?" I look at the man who was in the car confused.

"Stefan please take care of her and protect her. For me." Nik puts my stuff in the car and opens the door demanding I get in.

"Wait Nik . I have to tell you something." I say but her waves me quit and pushes me into the car. Stefan starts it and drives off. "Nik please!" I yell to him as he walks back inside. "No your going to die." I turn and hid my face in my hands crying. I was going to lose him once again. This time forever. Stefan wanted to comfort me like he does Elena. I say his love for her but then there was anger. His brother had interfered with him love life and was trying to still his girl.I felt his pain. Only Caroline was stealing my place and Nik was letting her.

"Tatia." He touches my arm and I look up quickly. My blue eyes looked at him widely and surprise came over my face. He had touched me. The Salvatore had touched me. "We are here. Come on. Damon is inside waiting." I open my door and walk inside the house leaving Stefan to get my stuff.

"Tatiana Petrova, welcome to my humble home. Please come enjoy." Damon says cocky. He was just staring at me. Not that I was surprised. I was the original Petrova. The pretty one.

"Just show me where I am staying to I can clean up." I say. I whipped away tears and black was on my cheeks.

"This way." He leads me up stairs and Stefan fallows behind me. He leads me up winding stairs to a large room. It had a bed and a vanity. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"This was Kathrine's old room. She doesn't live here anymore. I hope you don't mind. We have improved it. There's a bathroom over there and got new bed sheets and stuff." he says. "Damon went to get you some more cloths since you don't have much. There is also some jewelry and stuff over there.


End file.
